


Our Little Girl

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah helps Sean cope with the idea that his daughter Ali is getting married.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rakshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/gifts).



> This is just a little imaginary conversation I envisioned after learning that Ali Astin was engaged, written as a birthday gift for Rakshi.

Sean looks at the photo of Ali and says, as if he can’t believe it, “My little girl is getting married.”

Elijah can tell Sean has mixed feelings about this. “At least Ben’s a good guy,” he offers. “You do like him, right?”

“Of course,” Sean says, though to Elijah’s ears he doesn’t sound completely convinced, “but she’s so young.”

“The same age you were when you got married,” Elijah reminds him. “And younger than I was when we…” He doesn’t finish the thought, believing bringing up sex at this moment isn’t a good idea.

“Yes,” Sean says, though in answer to which statement Elijah isn’t sure. “Ali’s very mature. She has a good head on her shoulders.”

“Just like her father,” Elijah agrees.

“I’m just afraid that I’m going to start singing _Sunrise, Sunset_ at the wedding.” At Elijah’s puzzled look, Sean clarifies, “You know, _Is this the little girl I carried?_ from _Fiddler On the Roof_?”

The only thing Elijah knows about _Fiddler On the Roof_ is the couple of lines from _If I Was A Rich Man_ , which he had to sing in the movie _North_ when he was thirteen years-old, but he nods. Even if he doesn’t understand the reference, he understands how Sean is feeling.

Hadn’t he suffered the same pangs of uncertainty when Hannah had gotten married and had a baby? But Hannah was his sister. It had to be different when it was your child, but even though they’re not related, Ali feels like his child, too.

Elijah can still picture the tiny, blonde-haired beauty who ran into Samwise’s arms at the end of _Return of the King_ , a scene he can relive again and again just by watching the DVD, but it’s only a memory now, a golden moment captured in time. Ali will never be that little girl again.

“Ali is going to be all right,” Elijah tells Sean.

“I hope so.”

“I know so,” Elijah insists, “and do you know why?” When Sean shakes his head, Elijah explains, “Because when she needs help, she’ll always have her father to turn to.”

Sean smiles. “And her Uncle Lijah.”

“Forever and always,” Elijah confirms.

Sean grasps Elijah’s hand and says, “Our little girl is getting married.”

Elijah smiles, knowing that Sean is going to be all right, too.


End file.
